The Surprises of Peregrin Took
by Happy-Hobbit-Girl86
Summary: In which Pippin has more then one surprise. Done for Marigold's Challenge 12.


Title: The Surprises of Peregrin Took

Summary: In which Pippin gets more then one surprise

Rating: G

"I don't think much of this weather." Grumbled an impatient hobbit as he sat by a window looking out at the snow, "Three days…I wish it would just let up."

The irritated lad moved from where he had been sitting and went and looked at the bookshelves on the far wall. His green eyes scanned each name and his head was tilted upwards. The mass of honey curls tumbled over his green woolen shirt. He tapped his foot slightly and gave up looking for something to read. With a sigh, he went to the game room and found all of the other children very busy and when he wanted to join in with a game one of the hobbit lasses shouted at him. "Peregrin Took go play somewhere else." The lass, Daisy, a distant cousin, were crosser then usual (which was saying something as it seemed she was **always** cross about one thing or another).

"Hrph…" Pippin muttered stomping out of the room, "All I wished was for some fun." Daisy was always yelling at him to leave and do something else when she was about. It was more then likely because she was nearly ten years elder to his twenty.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen. He looked around the pantry and found some left over gingerbread. Making sure no one was there, he snuck three pieces out of the basket. Pippin stuffed them in his pocket and then went to the hall. He grabbed his woolen cloak and his infamous scarf. Quickly he put his cloak on and then his plaid scarf around his neck. The young hobbit trotted to the door and went outside.

He need not close the door, because as soon as he took a half a step outside, the door was blown shut with a powerful gust of wind. "Brr..." he whispered, rubbing his hands together. He stuck his hands in his pockets and jogged down the snow-covered hill against the wind.

Tookland was truly beautiful in the winter. Its hobbit holes and the hills were blanketed in the sparkling, crisp snow. At every hole candle and fireplace light illuminated the insides of the hobbits homes and smoke came from all of the chimneys, making each hole seem very welcoming. With a small smile, Pippin trudged on and started imagining what each person was doing. Most of the ideas that came to the young lad were wild and very imaginative (the most wild was the thought of Mr. Boggy-Hillocks hatching a dragon – that came about because of the purple smoke coming from his chimney.) Pippin stopped by the white washed, snow-covered fence and looked at the Boggy-Hillocks place. Ivy came out, carrying a bucket. "Hullo, Pippin. What brings you around here?" She asked

Pippin blushed. "Oh, hullo, Ivy. I was just umm walking around." He stammered.

Ivy smiled at him and continued down the hill to her family's well. She sat the bucket down and started to pump the water. Pippin followed her and watched silently as she worked. When she picked up the bucket, Pippin hurried and got it for her. "Let me." he said quietly.

"Be careful." She said as he scurried up the hill with the bucket. He opened the door and placed it inside.  
Ivy smiled at him and he smiled at her. He blushed a little. "Thank-you for your help." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Pippins mouth hung open and he nodded slowly as she went inside, still smiling, this time coyly.

Ivy waved to Pippin as she went into the house. Pippin waved back and stood, staring at the door for a time, daydreaming.

"Pippin!" someone called, bringing him out of his stupor.

Pippin turned and saw his cousin, standing a little away, smiling, and wearing his good clothes. Pippin went over to him, wiggling his fingers, trying to warm them up. While he had been standing there, gawking, he had gotten cold.

"Pippin," Merry said a second time, "Where have you been? Your parents are beside themselves with worry."

"Out." Pippin mumbled sheepishly

Merry chuckled softly. "Come on." he said to the juvenile, "I hope you have not been up to any trouble."

"Nay, I have not." Pippin mumbled as Merry chuckled a second time. Merry clasped a hand on Pippins shoulder and steered him towards home.

"Are my parents livid?" he asked with concerned eyes. Merry nodded slowly. "Aye," he said, "At least your father is. Your mother is beside herself."

Pippins shoulder dropped and his lip quivered ever so slightly. "Don' cry, Peregrin, you tears will freeze to your face." He said with a wink.

Tears still trickled down Pippins face. Merry stopped and took a clean handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. "There, there, please don't cry. It is all right." He said softly wiping the tears away with the handkerchief. "What is the matter, Pip?" he asked

"I-I didn't mean to stay out so long. I-I just wished to go out for a little while." He stammered.

"Oh, Pip, it is all right." Merry cooed, "Everything is all right. Your da will not be angry when he sees you are fine. He is just worried." Merry gave him a reassuring smile and led him on.

Oh how cruel of me to do that, but I must keep it secret. Merry thought as they neared Tookburrow.

Neither pippin nor Merry said a word as they made the rest of the small journey back to Tookburrow, though now and then Pippin would sniff a little.

When the two hobbit lads were in front of the hole, Pippin noticed immediately that there were no lights on in the house, which was strange and a first. "Merry…why are there no lanterns lit? I see no light." Pippin asked very confused and startled, "They are not out looking for me, are they?"

"Must be," Merry murmured half-heartedly.

Pippin frowned and crossed his arms. "What is –" he began, but was cut off short by shouts of happy birthday and surprise.

Pippins eyes went wide and he looked around. All of Tookburrow was decorated in bright colors and banners. It seemed that all of Tookland, Bywater, and half of Hobbiton had come, all baring gifts – which had been set on a very large table -, even Gandalf was there; his gift was fireworks.

Pippins round, green eyes shined as he looked around in wonder. He had an amazed smile upon his face. He could not believe this – it was truly wonderful.

Daisy came over to him. "Sorry for being so rude to you earlier, Peregrin, but I had to get you out of here." She apologized, "Also, if you had 'played' with me, your surprise would have been spoilt."

"It-it is all right, Daisy." Pippin stuttered, not used to being treated nicely by Daisy.

She smiled at him and went off in a flurry, her maroon skirt bellowing around her.

"Lets eat!" Paladan Took called out, and then whispering to his wife, "I do hope we have enough."

Pippins mother laughed a little as she bustled over to Merry and Pippin. "Come lads, to the head of the table." She said, ushering them to the dining hall.

Pippin sat down in the head seat – reserved usually for his father – and Merry sat to his right. Pippins mother and father set to the left, along with Frodo and Gandalf. Next to Merry was Ivy – her parents and siblings, which she had three others – could not attend. She smiled at Pippin, who blushed slightly. Merry noticed and cocked his head, silently asking what. "I'll tell you later." Pip mouthed with Ivy had turned to talk to Sam Gamgee.

Soon the food started filling the long table and the hungry hobbits filled their plates. Pippin ate properly, though he was ravenous and Merry stared at him as he ate. "Pippin, is something wrong?" Merry said, putting his fork down

"Nothing really. I-I just forgot today was my birthday." He whispered

Merry laughed and said not another word as the cake came. It was a very large chocolate and cherry cake – Pippins favorite. He smiled and stood. Twenty-two candles glowed atop his cake (he was twenty-one today, so the twenty-second candle was to wish him a year of good health). "Hello." He said, "Thank-you all for coming. It was such a surprise to have such a party and to have this many people at it." He paused and looked at each face. "It was, in fact, a surprise to me that today was my birthday – somehow I forgot." He blushed again as the hobbits laughed. "So, lets all have cake." He said, sitting down as he mother cut slices of it. He had never been good at speeches and he was quite embarrassed. Merry could tell and he patted his cousin on the shoulder. "You did fine." He told him, smiling

Pippin smiled back as he took a slice of his cake. Picking up his fork, he cut a bite off and put it in his mouth. "Mmmm…" he said, savoring the taste

They all took cue and started eating their pieces of cake – everyone, but a scarce few, enjoying the delectable cake and the party which was only just beginning and would last well into the night.


End file.
